


Touch

by Miss_Psychotic



Category: Actor RPF, avengers rpf, thor rpf
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill: Tom teaches a girl how to masturbate.</p><p>Written as an RP by myself and a friend who wishes to stay anon.</p><p>Unbeta’d all mistakes are ours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Not real. Never happened, etc etc normal disclaimer.

 

"So, Danielle, how long have you and Tommy boy over here known each other?" Leah asked with a smile. It had been a while since she'd seen her old high school friend and she was interested in the new woman in his life.

"A year or two..." Danielle smiled shyly. "How long have you two known each other? Tom mentioned you went to school together".

“Oh gosh, too long, we were good friends in secondary school. Kept all the big scary men away for me,” She laughed and smiled at her partner David.

“So, I’ve always wondered, is he good in bed?” She teased with a grin.

Danielle blushed bright red looking down nodding embarrassed. "Yeah.. Yeah he is" She admitted she could feel her cheeks burning. She was never comfortable talking about her sex life, no matter who it was, it took her months and months of Tom trying to convince her it was okay.

“Pfft I’ll have you know I’m an amazing lover,” Tom boasted with a grin.

Leah laughed. “Sure you are, is that the problem Danielle, he’s not good enough so you have to take matters into your own hands? Tom used to be a compulsive wanker in school, still is a wanker but-“

Tom cut her off with a playful hit to the shoulder.

“I’ll have you know I’ve not wanked since Danni and I got together,” He smiled at her blush and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Sure, it’s okay Danielle, you can tell me, we’re both girls,” Leah smiled.

"I've.. I've uh, never done that.." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously, really embarrassed now, looking to at Leah giving her a small smile.

Leah gawked. “Never? Like never ever or just never while with Tom?” she asked honestly shocked.

"Never ever... Never felt the need to before Tom, then when Tom came along I never had to" She admitted truthfully with a smile taking a sip from her glass.

Tom was still staring jaw on the floor.

“That should be a crime! Everyone should know how to please themselves,” he told her.

“Oh Tom leave her alone, ah shit it’s getting late. It was awesome catching up, I’ll call you next time we’re in London!” Leah rose and gave Tom a hug an a kiss on the cheek, repeating with Danielle.

“I still can’t believe… never mind. Shall we head home?” He asked her.

"You say it as if it's the worst thing in the world, you know what my sex drive's like.." She stood grabbing her bag, signalling she was ready to head home.

"I don't see the big deal about it, you satisfy me, what more do you want me to do?" She asked folding her arms.

“Aww but Danni, you haven’t know pleasure until you give it to yourself, but I’ll leave it alone if you like, I’m glad I satisfy you,” He wrapped and arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Let’s go home and I’ll remind you just how much,” He teased.

******

Danni kicked her shoes off. Sighing in relief. She looked up at Tom. "Teach me" She broke the silence, she'd been trying to tell him that the whole ride home, it finally came out, she was worried about what he'd say. How do you even teach someone to masturbate? she thought.

“Teach you what?” Tom frowned as he made his way to the bedroom, placing his scarf on the hook in the wardrobe and getting ready for a shower.

"Teach me how to... you know... please myself.." She bit her lip following behind him. "Please"

Tom froze and turned to stare at Danni.

“You want me to… oh wow, yes! Get naked and lie on the bed,” he grinned, cock twitching to life with the thought of watching his Danielle masturbating and touching herself under his orders.

She nodded pulling off each article of clothing bit by bit as she got to the bed finally pulling down her panties stepping out of them climbing on the bed and laying down on her back, waiting. She wasn't nervous, she was intrigued.

Tom stare at her for a moment, he loved looking at her when she was completely bare to him, long lines of smooth flesh.

“Get comfortable and close your eyes,” he told her as he moved to sit on the end of the bed looking up at her.

“spread your legs just a little, that’s it, now with one hand lightly trail your fingers over your collar bone and the other the top of your thigh,” he instructed.

She complied to his orders closing her eyes, one hand running up her thigh, the other trailing over her collarbone. She bit her lip a little.

Tom smiled excitedly and began to strip.

“Move the hand on your collar bone down to one of your breasts, squeeze it as hard as you like, rub your thumb over the nipple,” He said softly, moving to get back on the bed, stroking his cock slowing in appreciation of the show.

Danni squeezed her left breast rubbing her thumb over the erect nipple, she let out a gasp, she loved hearing Tom's voice when he told her what to do, full of control, she loved it.

Tom grinned watching her body open up and accept the pleasure she was giving herself. Tom knew that she would never be more beautiful than this moment, discovering herself for the first time and he loved that he got to see this.

“Move the hand from your thigh inwards, spread your legs wide, brush your hands along your slit,” he whispered, hand still working his cock slowly.

She listened to him and spread her legs wide  running her hands along her slit, she let a moan slip wanting to slid her fingers in so badly, but didn't she waited for Tom's instructions.

Tom watched her face, the look of pleasure that overcame her was beautiful. “Go on Danni, do it, slip a finger in I know you want to, you’ve got that look on your face, the one you give me when you just want me to hurry up and fuck you.” He growled lowly, hand working faster now.

She moaned out loud sliding her middle finger inside her, arching her back slightly. "Oh Tom, this feels amazing." She gasped running her thumb over clit aswell.

“You look amazing Danni, all hot and flushed, panting as you touch yourself.” He licked his lips slowly, eyes raking over her body.

“More, add another, I want you to make yourself come,” he told her voice taking an authoritive edge.

"Oh god!" She gasped loudly as she slid in another finger. The tone in Tom's voice made it even more arousing to her, she wiggled her fingers around inside herself panting and moaning while pinching her nipple with her free hand.

“So good, Danni, you’re making me very hard,” he told her hand speeding up.

“Make noises for me, let go a little, I want to see you squirm and moan, I want to watch you come on your own fingers,” He ordered her.

"Oh don't tell me that, I wanna see!" She whinned, eyes still shut sliding her fingers in deeper gasping and moaning loudly. Her back arching off the bed toes curling.

Tom groaned watching her. She was amazing and she was all his.

“Danni, you’re so wet, look at how wet you’ve made your fingers,” He purred moving up the bed to lay next to her, propped up in an elbow his free hand stroking his cock.

“Come for me Danni, I want to cover you in my come while you’re still trembling form your orgasm,” he licked a line up her neck.

"Aah!" She moaned loudly feeling herself tighten around her fingers body shaken breathing uneasy. She slowly pulled them out from inside her opening her eyes looking at them. "Wow," she breathed body still trembling and legs still spread apart.

Tom smirked at her.

“It’s not so bad is it?” he grinned nuzzling along her neck. Still stroking his cock lazily.

"Hmm, I might even be better than you" she teased jokingly, they both knew nothing could hold a light to what Tom can do to her.

“Oh really?” Tom asked her playfully, “Shall we see about that?” he asked rolling on top of her and thrusting inside hard and fast and holding himself in deep until Danni managed to get her breath back and look at him.

She had her mouth open slightly, "Oh" she moaned winking at him with her hands laying above her head. "Come on, Thomas, show me how much better you are" SHe whispered hottly.

Tom growled at her and pulled back almost all the way out and slammed back in setting a hard and fast pace, hands gripping onto her hips to tightly he was sure he’ leave bruises. He loved marking Danni’s skin like this, loved catching glimpses of his handprints when she changed of moved a certain way and her shirt rode up a little.

“Uh, fuck, Danni.” He panted.

"Mmm, that's right, uh just like that, fuck, oh Tom!" She groaned deeply in her throat. She loved the feeling of him being rough, it drove her wild." Oh Tom, right there!" She gasped bucking her hips up to meet his thrusts.

Tom groaned, Danni’s noises always made him hot.

“Fuck, Danni, I’m gonna come, can I come in you?” he begged, his snapping against hers painfully.

"YES! God just do it!" she screamed gripping onto the pillow underneath her head.

Tom groaned loudly slamming in one last time pushing in as far as he could before coming hard, cock pulsing with quick shots of come.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!” he shouted before slumping on top of her, chest rising and falling quickly his heart trying to beat out of his chest.

Danni came with him, gasping and panting running a hand through his hair. "Oh wow" she giggled.

Tom let out a deep breath and sighed as he rolled over, pulling Danni with him until she was cradled in his arms.

“I still can’t believe you never masturbated before,” he chuckled, goofy in his post orgasm haze.

She smiled kissing his chest. "I kinda wished I'd done it sooner, you are a great teacher. The way you spoke to me made me really really hot." she admitted resting her chin on him chest.

Tom smiled down at her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Just think, now that you know how you can give me shows all the time,” he grinned and stretched.

“Mmmm I’m thinking tomorrow morning in the shower, you should show me how well I taught you,” he smirked at her.

She grinned widely. "Anything for you, Tommy. She winked biting her lip lacing her fingers with his.

Tom grinned at her.

“Call me Tommy again and I’m going to tie you to this bed and tease you for hours and then leave you there to suffer,” he warned her playfully. Tickling her sides.

"Oh you wouldn't do that to me" She smirked evilly "Tommy"

Tom growled lightly and tickled her sides. Before flopping back on the bed.

“Ugh not tonight, too tired,” he told her, cuddling up again. “But tomorrow I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be walking right for a week,” he promised and closed his eyes drifting off.

"I look forward to it," She smiled falling asleep soon after.

 

 


End file.
